Enderhart
by kramer53
Summary: "Are you just going to sit there while you die? Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" Sowhart was once a normal Minecrafter; that is, before he found a mysterious ore. It infects him, transforming him into a powerful beast that is feared by even the mythical gods of Minecraftia: Notch and Herobrine. Now guided by darkness... [Full summary inside! Couldn't fit it all.]
1. Chapter 1

_"Are you just going to sit there while you die? Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" Sowhart was once a normal Minecrafter; that is, before he found a mysterious ore. It infects him, transforming him into a powerful beast that is feared by even the mythical gods of Minecraftia: Notch and Herobrine. Now guided by darkness, he works to become the ruler of Minecraftia, the Nether, and eventually, the Aether. He is The Ender to all of Minecraftia; Enderhart. _Will he prevail, or will the light guiding the Minecrafters overcome the darkness guiding him?__

**One of my friends gave me this idea when he was talking about his old Minecraft skin. It was half human, half enderman. So that got my gears turning and I ended up with this! R&R AND ENJOOOOOOOOY!**

**[Cover image done by LordofTheDragons455 on deviantART]**

**Thanks to DesertSnowQueen for being the beta for this story! You're a great help! (They also made the idea for the magical watch)**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up early today to go mining. I hadn't gone in a while and I was starting to run out of resources. I grabbed my diamond pick, diamond sword, and iron armor before heading out. In my backpack held three pork chops so I wouldn't go hungry, a stack of torches, some coal, a bit of wood, and extra picks just in case.

I opened the door to my small home that was dug into a large mountain. Beyond my house lay chunks upon chunks of plains. Behind the mountain I live in is a town where I go mining or just chat with some old buddies. To the east there was a desert several chunks out. To the west was a forest closer than the desert. I could see the blurry images of trees just on the horizon. The only thing I hadn't explored very far was up north. I heard that if you go too far up north you will find a frozen wasteland that never ends. Once you set foot in it you never see another biome again. So far I hadn't encountered the wasteland or another biome. Plains just roll on and on in that direction.

Sword in hand I walked east until I reached a large passage that went through the mountain. Stone bricks lined the walls and glow stone had been set at even intervals. Cobblestone was put down as a floor.

My iron boots clanked against the hard stone as I made my way to the other side. That was one of the two things I hated about armor- the fact that it's really loud and that it restrains your movements. It was well worth it to save your life, however.

* * *

><p>I had finally arrived at the mines and immediately dived in. Instead of turning down the already lit passage-way, I dug straight down. I know, I know, never dig straight down. Well I did it anyways.<p>

About twenty blocks down I dropped into a dark cave filled with the groans of zombies and the clanks of skeletons. I pulled out my sword and quickly placed a torch. Nothing was in my immediate vision.

_Urrruuhhhgaahh…._

_Mraaooghhh…._

I heard the tell-tale signs of a zombie coming from behind me. I turned swiftly around and thrust my sword into the stomach of rotting flesh- the smell was horrendous and made me gag. It blew up into a gold dust, leaving behind a bit of its rotten meat.

Pain suddenly sprouted from my arm. I already knew what it was.

Without looking at my wound, I pulled my bow from my back. It shimmered with an enchantment- infinity I and knockback II. I drew the string back and an arrow appeared notched and ready.

I released the string and the arrow went flying straight into the skeleton that was on the edge of the light. It sailed across the cave and disappeared into the darkness. The undead let out a cry as it was killed. But by what? It should have lived after that shot.

I quickly pulled out the arrow from my arm and took out a potion from a pouch that was tied around my waist. Popping the bottle open, I tilted my head back and let the refreshing liquid go down my throat. When I was done I pocketed the glass bottle while watching as my wounds healed.

Pulling out a torch and my sword, I went over to where the skeleton died. Instead of finding its remains, I found a sudden drop deeper into the cave. I leaned forward as far as I could without falling.

Before I could register what the whizzing sound was, I felt pain explode from my back and the ground disappear from beneath me.

Wind rushed around me as I fell into the darkness. Instinct kicked in and I flipped myself to where my feet were facing the ground at a certain angle. I leaned forwards a bit and prepared for impact.

When I hit the hard stone, I rolled forwards to lessen the damage. I was met with a terrifying face- the face of a creeper. My eyes widened as I crab walked backwards as fast as I could go. The creeper hissed and flashed a blinding white light before exploding.

I was thrown backwards as I was hit. Quickly looking down at my enchanted watch, I looked at my heath.

2 hearts.

Another arrow whizzed out of the darkness and hit my leg.

1 and a half hearts.

I was going to die here… There was no way I would survive.

Unconsciously, I reached for another potion. I threw my head back and drank the contents- hoping that the effects would take place in time to save my life.

3 hearts.

Another arrow- I rolled out of the way.

4 hearts.

I jumped up and charged at the skeleton with my sword.

5 hearts.

I stabbed it in the chest and danced backwards a bit. The skeleton drew another arrow. Before it could attack, I had cut off its head. The skull lazily rolled off of the undead's body and then it exploded into dust.

8 hearts.

I survived…

Standing up slowly, I went deeper into the cave. I turned a corner and froze.

There was a purple light gleaming in the darkness. It was nothing that I had ever seen before. The light called to me, telling me secrets that have long been lost in the depths of time. I walked towards it, diamond pick in hand; mesmerized by the whispers echoing through my mind.

Vrrrmp. Screeeeeee. Scrvrrrmp.

Before I knew it, I had mined the mysterious purple ore.

SCREEEEEEE!

The whispers turned into a loud screech- like something was dying. I immediately felt empty without the whispers. Everything was quiet.

After a while I realized that they weren't coming back. I reached down and picked up the item that the strange ore dropped. It was a teal green orb that had a pitch black center. Purple flakes danced around it all the while silently whispering words I couldn't hear.

Suddenly the orb flew out of my hands and into the air. Then it rammed into my chest where my heart is. It blasted through my chest plate and a purple-green light burst from the orb as it slowly- and painfully, I might add- forced its way through my skin.

I felt the skin tear apart slowly with each layer taking its time at coming apart. It reached my ribs. The pain was too much. Black splotches littered at the edge of my vision. When it painfully forced itself through my ribs was when I finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't move. All I saw were two men yelling at each other. The one on the right had a bald head and a beard. He wore a brown T-shirt with gray pants. His pale face was red with anger and frustration and his seemingly kind black eyes were fuming.<p>

The other one was darker skinned with a light stubble on his chin. He wore a blue T-shirt and purple pants. His jaw was set tightly in an attempt to stop his anger from spilling out. But this wasn't what caught my eye about the other man. This one had white eyes that seemed to glow with an evil aura.

There were only snippets of the conversation that I could catch. "Dangerous…." "Shouldn't have happened…." "Idiot…." "Fault…." "End…." "Destruction…." Then the white eyed man turned to me. Fear rose inside of me under his cold stare and this time I could hear what he said clearly.

"Don't let it take over or you will be The End."

**Like it? Love it? Want to bury it in a hole and let it waste away? Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is invited! If you like it, I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be big and small time skips through-out this story, so be warned. I made a small change in the last chapter, but it's small so no need to check it out unless you want to. It's around the part where Sowhart gets blown up on by a creeper. **

**Thanks again for my beta, DesertSnowQueen. You've been awesome for helping me out with my mistakes!**

***Warning* Chapter a bit dark, but not really.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with my head pounding and the hushed whispers of people around me. My eyes fluttered open and the talking ceased.

"He's awake!" An excited whisper (it sounded male) said.

Slowly, three forms took place: my closest friends; Kramer, Turtlelizard, and Koko. Their faces were laced with concern and Kramer had a slight frown on his face like a creeper.

Kramer is fairly short for our age (19, by the way) and is very…. _Interesting _to say the least. He has cocoa brown skin, a weird mixture between green and brown eyes, and messy white hair. Of course his hair isn't naturally white; he dyed it that way in memory of the death of his first ocelot (it was black and white). On the tip of his nose is a darker splotch of skin, which he says is a birthmark. Smudged all over his face is dirt and soot from the mines.

He wears a red short-sleeve shirt with a picture of an ocelot in the middle with 'Ocelots 4 Ever' written above it in baby blue bold print (try saying that 3 times fast), and dark blue jeans with holes on the knees.

Turtlelizard's name isn't actually Turtlelizard (Turtle, for short). His real name is Kevin, or Kev, but since he loves turtles and lizards so much…. Well, you get the idea. He has long (dyed) green hair that covers his eyes; even I don't know what color his eyes are. His skin is milky white, covered in dirt and redstone dust. He's a wizard at redstone and the town has a lot of defenses due to that. Turtle wears a white sleeveless undershirt (or at least it used to be white. Now it's nearly covered in red dust) and jeans (also covered in dust).

Finally there is Koko, the only girl in our little group. She has tan skin littered with scars, long brown hair that reaches past her shoulders, and violet eyes. Koko wears an iron breastplate, leggings, and boots. A diamond sword is sheathed at her waist while a bow and quiver are strapped to her back. She's a very quiet and calculating girl that is second-in-command of tactical planning for the town's guard while also being the best fighter; out matching even the most skilled veterans.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." Turtle replied.

Kramer's eyes caught into my own and I suddenly become angry. _How _dare _he_ _look into my eyes? No one deserves to look into my eyes, not filthy scum like him! _Before I, or any of my friends realized what I was doing, I had sat up, put my hands on either side of his head, and jerked it one way. A loud crack resonated through the room as his neck snapped. His limp body crumpled to the floor with a bit of blood trailing from his mouth. Dead.

I killed my best friend.

For looking…

Into…

My _eyes_.

Those of us remaining looked at Kramer, mouths agape at what I had done so quickly, so easily without a second thought of who he was. Tears traveled down my face: tears of anger and sadness.

"Don't look into my eyes…" I choked out, "Just leave before I hurt anyone else."

And so, with one last look of concern, sadness, and… fear? They picked up Kramer's limp body and headed out the door of my house.

As soon as the door closed, I scrambled out of my bed and into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

My once shaggy brown hair has disappeared- leaving me bald with two long, gray horns protruding from the top of my head. Instead of my chocolate brown eyes, I have violet ones with no pupils and seem to glow. I took off my shirt to see that now my chest, head, and half of my right arm have been covered in midnight black scales. With each passing minute I can see my skin slowly turning into scales. I open my mouth to find that my teeth have turned to fangs and my tongue has become a mix between purple and black.

I stare at myself for what seems like hours until a tingling sensation comes from my back. I turn around and crane my neck to see my back in the mirror. Slowly, but surely, gray spikes emerged from my spine at set intervals, each maybe about one-two blocks apart. As more appeared, I realized I was getting taller and my neck, longer.

Midnight black wings began to sprout from my shoulder blades while a tail emerged from the small of my back. My face grew leaner and formed a snout. I was starting to brush the ceiling with my horns when I realized I wouldn't be able to stay in my house for much longer.

I rushed outside and stretched out my ever growing wings. They seemed to flap on their own as they carried me to the forest out west. Time there seemed to speed up as I watched the sun set, the moon rise and set, and the sun rising again and setting a few seconds later. The bright light of day flashed before my eyes before coming to be the darkness of night. Monsters seemed to stay well away from me, and the ones who dared approached received a sharp growl followed by a quick snap of my teeth so close to them that there was only the distance of a silver fish in between my jaws and their flesh (or bones, if it was a skeleton).

Gray claws sprouted from where my nails used to be. I started to hunch over as I grew ever taller to the point that I was standing on all fours. Eventually my arms became legs and I was a full grown midnight black dragon like those in the legends.

I stood sixty blocks tall (about the size of a giant zombie) and eighty blocks long (counting the tail). My wingspan had to be around one-hundred plus blocks. I crouched down low and sprung high into the air, flapping my wings. I flew over to the outskirts of town to try and see the giant clock tower. It read the 15th of Notch. I had left for the mines on the 4th of Herobrine. That meant that I had been transforming for over a month! Oh my Notch…

Suddenly pain flared up from my neck. I glanced down and saw the familiar feathers of an arrow sunk into my black scales. It wasn't enough for it to hurt like if I had gotten stabbed by a sword, but it was more like the feeling of a splinter: annoying.

I glared at where it came from to see Koko staring defiantly at me, bow notched with and arrow. However I didn't want to hurt her- or anyone for that matter- so I rose steadily into the air and flew back to the forest.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of clanging armor as it drew closer.<p>

I had been living in this forest for several months, just living off the occasional cow and pig that had the unfortunate cause of a giant dragon living in their once peaceful land. Something had been nagging me in the back of my mind- something dark.

Several archers bombarded me at the same time with arrows. Half of the bounces harmlessly off, but others managed to just get the flint-head into my scales before losing its momentum. I heard a familiar battle cry: FOR NOTCH; before I was surrounded by Minecrafters.

I tried to fly away, since I didn't want any trouble, but fate hasn't been kind to me lately. The Minecrafters took long ropes of string and threw it over me, successfully pinning me back onto the ground. They hacked and slashed away at my midnight black scales, not even bothering to see that I wasn't going to hurt them. I just closed my eyes and waited for my last dying breath.

_Are you just going to sit there while you die?_

_Kill them!_

_KILL THEM ALL!_

My eyes shot open and my lip curled up into a snarl. With a menacing roar, I broke the bonds and swept my spiked tail through the crowd, taking several Minecrafters and trees with it. I reared back onto my hind legs and came crashing down onto a group of ten. One-hundred or so more to go.

Arrows bounced harmlessly off of me as I continued to slaughter the warriors. Screams could be heard as I crushed their risen spirits, and tons of them ran away from the scene. I grabbed two archers in between my jaws and bit down, hard. Their blood splattered everywhere as I separated their torso from their legs.

Cries of anguish echoed around the forest as I killed off friends, family, and loved ones until there was only one left: Koko.

She never runs from a fight and won't accept no for an answer despite her quiet demeanor. All I did was dip my head low to her- where the tip of my nose brushed the tall grass- and flew off towards the rising moon.

**Like it? Love it? Want to bury it in a hole and let it waste away? Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is invited!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My answers to reviews:**

**Integras: Thank you for reviewing. I hope once you read the rest of it that it will become a 9/10 or, even better, a 10/10! I try to make my fanfics as original as possible since I do want to become an author one day.**

**HeroSeekerFrost (Guest): No, there won't be any other magical beings. However there will be other mobs such as skeletons, zombies, spiders, and maybe creepers. Endermen won't come up until a while because they don't exist yet, just for the purpose of this story. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Paranoia (Guest): I'm glad you think it's great :D I'll make sure to keep the chapters coming. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tigress771: Thank you, I take pride in my weird and creative mind. I usually don't describe what people are wearing, but I need to practice that area in writing anyways. Again, thanks for reviewing. **

**Once again thank you DesertSnowQueen for being the beta for this story.**

**Chapter 3**

I had flown for a few days before finally finding a place suitable enough for me. It was in an extreme hills biome with plenty of mountains to hide a large dragon such as myself. I found an adequate sized valley with several herds of animals and a waterfall falling down into a lake.

Here I had made my home- far from civilization where I could safely live out my days. Sadly that was not the case.

A few days after I had started living in the valley, the dark thing returned. It whispered secrets into my mind like the strange ore had.

_Find civilization._

_Kill._

_Kill everything._

_Take over Minecraftia. No one can stop you. You could even bring Kramer back to life. _

_First Minecraftia, next the Nether, and then…._

_The Aether. _

_Once you rule the Aether, Kramer will live again._

And so I became obsessed.

* * *

><p>I squeezed into the giant cave right outside of a jungle. The only way I could fit was to basically crawl across the ground. Vines hung onto the walls and some hanging from the ceiling got caught on my spikes. That was not fun to get out of.<p>

The cave seemed to go on forever until I reached a giant room with a lava pool near the back, giving just enough light where I could see where I was going. In the middle of the room was a stone table with several skeletons and zombies gathered around it. They all looked up when I entered.

"Which of you is Zangeon?" I asked. A skeleton walked towards me with his head held high. He had lots of scars that told me that he was a battle veteran. It wasn't every day that a mob came out alive from a fight with a Minecrafter.

"I am. Who are you? I've never seen a mob like you." He clanked.

"I was once a Minecrafter, but now I'm a dragon," I rumbled. "Rumor has it that you want to war against the town near here. I can help you if you don't just raid that town, but all of Minecraftia. The catch is that I call the shots."

Zangeon pondered the offer for a moment before nodding his head. I could tell he didn't like the idea that I was going to lead, but didn't let his pride cloud his opportunity. "You'll need a name for yourself, then. We can't just call you dragon."

Now it was my turn to think. I couldn't just go by Sowhart anymore, it didn't fit. In my dream the man with glowing white eyes said that I was going to be the End. So I came to an answer for my newfound ally.

"My name is Enderhart," I stopped for a second. "And my mob name shall be Ender Dragon. Let the name strike fear into our enemies."

The participants around the table nodded in respect to my choice. Zangeon went around the table and introduced everyone to me.

"This," he pointed a bony hand at another skeleton, "is my sister, Wryhen." She did resemble Zangeon a little, but with less scars and less of an authoritative air about her. Wryhen did, however, have a long crack in the side of the head. I never noticed the difference in mobs when I was a Minecrafter. They all looked the same to me.

Next was a zombie. "Aeroix, a great friend of mine." He had lots of skin missing or just barely clinging onto his flesh. Unlike most zombies, he had a sword sheathed to his side and an iron helmet resting atop his head.

Right next to Aeroix was another zombie, "Yllaora; Aeroix's wife and basically our mother with how she treats us." She, unlike Aeroix, had almost little to no skin missing.

Zangeon then pointed to the last skeleton in the room, "Last but not least is Wilorin, though we usually call him Wil. He's also mute, so I guess you can say he's our adopted little brother." Wil frowned at that but didn't do anything. He only had one scar that led from the top right of his forehead and traveled diagonally going across his eye until it reached the corner of his lip.

"And we," Zangeon turned back towards me with his hands resting on his hips, "will be your generals to whatever army we can get." He faltered, "Except for Yllaora, she provides the meals."

Wryhen then appeared behind Zangeon and said, "Nice pose." The others let out a laugh, Wil did come kind of clanking noise, and I let a low rumble rise to my throat in amusement.

_There is no time for fun and games. The faster you win, the faster you get Kramer back._

"There is no time to waste. We need to collect an army before the Minecrafters get the right mind to assemble an army of their own." I said urgently.

"I know a spider clan that I can gather up." Aeroix said before walking out of the cave to find them. "Wryhen and I know a creeper army that strives to blow up Minecrafters. We'll get them." Zangeon informed me as the siblings walked out. "I can accompany Wil to get some zombies and skeletons we know." Yllaora suggested before she and Wil walked out as well.

* * *

><p>While my Generals were out recruiting, I started to scout out villages, towns, and kingdoms. The first town that I found was perfect for our first raid. There was a giant building in the middle of it that held shipments of weapons and armor before they got sent off to other places. For a place with a lot of weapons, there was little to no security besides the few warriors that were decked out in diamond materials. However, I didn't doubt them. They alone could cut through half of whatever army that I could acquire.<p>

I flew back to the cave and went over to one of the walls. I raised my claw and drilled it into the hard stone near the center, making a hole. Then I made an 'X' where I had found the town. This would be our map.

* * *

><p>Three months later we had an army of six-hundred consisting of creepers, skeletons, zombies, spiders, silverfish, and a few cave spiders. I had split them into four groups: archers (A), infiltrators (B), scouts (C), and warriors (D).<p>

The Archers had almost one-hundred fifty skeletons that would lower the health of Minecrafters before the Warriors would get to them. Infiltrators were a group of creepers and spiders with about one-hundred members. The spiders would climb the walls to get inside and the creepers would blow up the wall to allow the Warriors in. Scouts were cave spiders and silverfish that would scout out towns and their weak points before we would attack. There were only fifty of them. The Warriors were zombies that would soon be fitted with armor from the town. In that unit were about three-hundred trained zombies.

Aeriox leads the Warriors, Wil leads the Scouts, Zangeon leads the Archers, Wryhen leads the Infiltrators, while I lead the Generals. Yllaora and a few other female zombies and skeletons feed the army with different meals every day.

With my help, we expanded the cave to house the army in secret. We were ready to attack our first town.

**I am accepting OCs now, but some may not appear in the story. They can be any mob (this includes Endermen, Minecrafters, or even cows!) except Ender Dragon. Fill out this form and put it in the reviews or PM me. **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (if Minecrafter):**

**Mob:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Job (i.e. General, warrior, healer, ect.):**

**Weapon (can be any weapon but guns):**

**Extra (optional): **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I ****_actually _****had to do something other than sit and write, and my beta wasn't available when for a bit. Thank you for the OC submissions. Endermen will turn up later on, but Nether mobs should turn up in a few chapters. **

**Anyways, here are replies to reviews. (By the way, I most likely won't answer if you just say 'Update quickly' or 'I love the story'. I'll mostly reply to questions, suggestions, and other things that catch my attention.) **

**ATRpie: Thank you for reviewing :D Although he is doing a lot of damage, I don't want him ****_too _****OP (over-powered to those that don't know). He will stronger when he- *BLEEP: SPOILERS* - so you have to wait for that.**

**[Thanks to DesertSnowQueen who beta's this]**

**Chapter 4**

Today is the day where we attack the town for supplies. We will set out as soon as the sun sets, and reach it by moon-high. By then, most of the town will be sleeping- including a few guards.

Scouts will be the first to head out, followed by Infiltrators, Warriors, and then finally Archers. Wil had already sent his newly trained scouts out to the town. The only threats were the thirty guards that patrolled around the streets. At moon-high there were fifteen guards on duty while the other half slept in the bunkers near the shipments.

The armor is located at the center of town atop a small hill. A main road connects it to the front gate, but there are other side roads as well. Two groups of Warriors with a few Archers will go down two side roads until they circle around to the back of the Minecrafters attacking the main force. Scouts will be stationed all over the town to spread news quickly.

"Enderhart, it's time." Zangoen said, breaking me out my thoughts. I simply nodded as the army marched out into the night with me behind it. Our plan was fool-proof, but I forgot to add one factor in.

-A shout broke all of us out of our trance. We had arrived and we had been spotted. With a giant roar, I signaled the army to attack.

Creepers blew up around the walls, slowly chipping away at the stone bricks. Arrows flew from both sides as the Minecrafters tried to slow our advance. Several zombies fell to arrows, but it wasn't enough. The only problems we encountered were when we had finally infiltrated the town.

About twenty guards in full diamond armor with a diamond sword stood at the gate. With a battle cry, they launched into battle; slaying my defenseless army one by one. "Surround them!" I ordered. If a lot attack one target at once, the Minecrafters will stand no chance.

Eventually, the Minecrafters slowly started to fall. Skeletons would shoot whenever there was an opening and zombies would bash their claws into openings in the armor. We were slowly gaining ground.

There were two guards left when another Minecrafter appeared at the gate. He had diamond armor and a diamond sword that was glowing purple with the tell-tale signs of an enchantment. The guard cockily walked out onto the battle field, slowly advancing towards me. Every time a zombie tried to attack him, the man just thrust his sword into their body- killing them immediately due to the sharp edges and burns that were inflicted upon them by the enchantment.

"Leave him to me!" I roared and the attacks on the enchanted guard stopped. Then I said in Minecraft tongue, "Let's see if you are good enough to fight me."

"I am The Enchanter. Remember me well, even in your time in the Nether." With that, the Minecrafter charged.

He slashed at my scaled leg; inflicting more damage than I thought could happen to me due to my protective layer of scales. I hissed in annoyance before swiping my giant claws at him. The Enchanter quickly ducked before stabbing upwards, impaling my foot. I roared in pain and pulled my foot away.

While my attacker was smirking at his small victory, I lashed my tail out and struck him. He flew across the battle field, knocking over some Archers. They wisely left him alone as he got up with a battle cry, running towards me again.

I lunged at him, jaws ready to tear him in half. A block before I reached him, The Enchanter jumped onto my head with the battle reflexes of a veteran. This might actually be a challenging fight.

I flung my head up suddenly, sending him flying. He landed on his feet, wincing a bit. Feather fall enchantment reduced his damage by a lot. Without it, he would have died. The 'mighty' Enchanter had to be low now.

"Say goodbye, Enchanter!" I spoke in Minecraftian before swiping a claw at him for the final blow. "Not yet." He growled defiantly, jumping over my foot. "It was a nice battle, I'll let you take the win; but beware, I will be back." With that he took out a potion, drank it, and disappeared.

I swore under my breath that I had let a powerful opponent get away so easily. If I had ended him then and there, he wouldn't cause any more trouble. Now that he was on the loose, The Enchanter could very well come back better than ever with new enchantments and tricks up his sleeve.

Hopefully I could find the tell-tale signs of a potion before he slipped away.

After a few minutes of looking around for a disturbance in the air, I convinced myself that he had disappeared. I turned towards the town to see my army raiding the shipment of armor and weapons. We had won our first battle, but barely.

-After the battle we had a head count. One hundred and forty-six Warriors, twenty archers, and five infiltrators were killed. That meant four hundred and twenty-nine soldiers were left out of the six hundred we started with. I forgot how quick mobs could be killed by a diamond sword and how much damage could be reduced by diamond armor.

In other words, I greatly underestimated how powerful the town's defense was.

But first, I had to speak to Wil about something.

I worked my way around our large underground camp before finally finding the mute skeleton and his translator- a silverfish that rested on his shoulders, translating Wil's sign language into words. Wil wore diamond armor and had a diamond sword resting in its sheath (all generals and a select few Warriors got the diamond protection looted off the dead bodies of the soldiers).

"Wil, why were there no reports about The Enchanter from your Scouts?" He made some signs in return before the Silverfish said, "He hadn't been in the town before. The Enchanter might have been disguised as one of the locals to throw bandits off guard. Either that, or he had just arrived before we attacked."

I nodded my head slowly, pondering the suggestion. Wil seemed relieved that I had accepted his answer. He must've been afraid I would attack him for failing. No, I wouldn't do that. I needed him as a general, plus he's started to grow on me; as well as the other generals. They were my friends, and I hoped to conquer all worlds with them.

"Try not to have it happen again. I need a report of all enchantments and abilities that we know The Enchanter has. I fear he might come back again."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. School will be starting soon and that may or may not affect how much I get to write. Now I have a question:**

**What do you guys think about The Enchanter? What will his role be in this story? Do you think the next time we meet him that he will be able to beat our main antagonist, or will Enderhart succeed again; this time, defeating him once and for all?**


End file.
